


Bedfellows

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Gwen are both a little sick ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Title:**  Bedfellows  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, Ianto, Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary: Ianto and Gwen are both a little sick ...**  
 **Spoilers: None**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG**

_ A/N This fic was inspired by both the fact that i have a cold and  _ [ _ _ ](http://xennie-b.livejournal.com/profile) _[ **xennie_b** ](http://xennie-b.livejournal.com/) 's fic  _ [ _ Missing Home _ ](http://xennie-b.livejournal.com/20839.html) _   
_   
Jack looked up from the paperwork he was struggling to take an interest in as a very loud sneeze echoed around the hub, closely followed by a string of five more and then strangely another three that were a little quieter and seemed to come from a different source.

Getting up from his chair Jack moved over to the glass wall of his office and looked down into the main hub seeing Gwen sat at her workstation, even from that distance he could see the mound of screwed up tissues in the bin on the floor beside her and her head was resting in her hands, elbows on her desk.

“Gwen, you okay?” Jack asked as he made his way down the steps from his office.

“Bit of a cold.” She mumbled back, not moving her head from her hands.

“Look at me Gwen.” Jack instructed gently.

Gwen lifted her head with a groan and looked at Jack, her eyes red rimmed and looking like death warmed up.

“My head hurts, my throat hurts, my ears hurt, my nose won't stop streaming and the sneezing is just the icing on the cake.” Gwen stated.

“Go home Gwen, we can cope, looks like the rift is behaving today.”

“You've not seen Ianto this morning then?” Gwen asked before blowing her nose for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

“No, now you come to mention it and last night, he told me he had 'family' stuff to deal with so he left alone, why?”

“He has the cold too, I'm guessing we have the same strain.”

“Any idea where he's hiding?”

“Archives.” Gwen replied with a tone that said he was asking a stupid question.

“Yeah.” Jack replied distractedly before striding off towards them and Ianto.

As soon as he spotted Ianto he could see he was in the same state as Gwen, tissues were overflowing from the small waste paper bin he had by the filing cabinets and as Jack approached him he let out another string of loud sneezes.

“Home time Ianto.” Jack told him.

“I'm fine Jack, I ...”

“You are not fine, far away from it and you need to go home, drink a hot lemon drink of some sort and rest for a day or so.”

“Gwen's sick too, you can't stay here on your own.”

“The rift predictor indicates that all is quiet and I need you two both fighting fit for when something does happen, home now and that's an order.”

“Fine.” Ianto grumbled, making a show of slamming the filing cabinet drawer but secretly happy that he could just curl up in bed and die quietly. “I'll give Gwen a lift.”

Jack watched them both exit the hub via the cog door a short time later and then retreated to his office with the last of the pot of coffee Ianto had made at some point and tried to get his mind back on the paperwork telling himself he would check up on them later.

Just two hours later and Jack was feeling bored and lonely, he tried to call Gwen to check how she was feeling and ask if she needed anything but her phone just rang and rang until it went to answer phone, her land line too.

Deciding she must be asleep Jack put the hub on automatic and headed out for Ianto's flat, pulling up outside a few minutes later he locked the SUV and let himself into Ianto's flat, shutting the door quietly behind him so not to wake Ianto up if he was sleeping.

What he didn't expect to hear was the sounds of chuckling and giggling coming from Ianto's bedroom, Jack crept towards it and peered through the small crack of the ajar door and stared in amazement at the sight before him.

Both Gwen and Ianto were snuggled under the quilt on Ianto's bed, between there were two large boxes of tissues and on the floor next to the bed were piles of scrunched up used ones, Jack could guess there would be the same on the other side without looking.

Along with the tissues there was a huge bag of cheesy Dorito's, several family sized bags of chocolate and several bottles of Lucozade. 

The dim light flickering in the room indicated that the TV was on, neither Ianto or Gwen were saying a word, just watching the screen and letting out small chuckles and giggles when something amused them between the sneezing and blowing of noses and Jack found himself becoming curious as to what they were watching, strangely more so than why they were both tucked up in Ianto's bed.

Creeping back to the front door Jack opened and closed it again loud enough for them to realise that he had entered the flat and then he headed straight back to the bedroom, pushing the door open wide and feigning shock at seeing the both of them in the bed.

“Something you want to tell me?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not what you're thinking.” Ianto replied dryly.

“We thought we'd be sick together.” Gwen added.

“And eat enough junk food for a week?”

“You've heard the adage, feed a cold and starve a fever, we were hungry.” Ianto told him.

“I hope that's the craving you've been satisfying?” Jack asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

“Jack!” Gwen exclaimed before letting out a smattering of coughs.

“Way I feel, I couldn't get it up even if I wanted to.” Ianto smirked.

“So, you admit it, you wanna shag Gwen?” Jack asked, the smile he was trying to suppress playing on the corners of his lips.

“Jack!” Both Ianto and Gwen exclaimed, this time in unison with looks of horror on their faces.

Jack couldn't hold it in any longer, letting out a huge laugh at the looks they were giving him.

“Bastard.” Gwen grumbled, pulling the duvet closer under her chin.

“Can't we be sick in peace Jack.” Ianto moaned, taking a swig of Lucozade from a bottle.

“I was lonely.” Jack told them as he toed off his boots and moved towards the bed.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” Ianto asked as Jack proceeded to remove all the items that nestled between Ianto and Gwen.

“I'm getting in with you.”

“You really don't want this cold.” Gwen told him.

“I never get sick.” Jack replied, taking off his shirt. “Just what are you two wearing under there?”

“Pyjama bottoms.” Ianto replied.

“I'm wearing the top.” Gwen told him.

“So that means I have to be naked then?” Jack grinned.

“No!” Gwen told him.

“Spoilsport.” Jack retorted. “T shirt and briefs?”

Gwen and Ianto exchanged a look before Ianto answered. “Okay.”

Jack quickly stripped down the the bare essential and climbed up the bed and into it between them, lying flat on his back he stretched out his arms and scooped them both into his embrace.

“What are we watching then?” Jack asked.

“Bridget Jones Diary.” Gwen informed him.

“Really?”

“It's funny.” Ianto told him.

“Can we start it from the beginning?”

Gwen sighed. “Sure.”

Ianto picked the remote up from the bedside table and set the DVD back to the beginning and after telling Jack he was to lay quietly and watch or he would be kicked out they settled back to watch the movies.

By the time the film was half way through both Gwen and Ianto were fast asleep, each curled against Jack's sides. A small thought crossed his mind about suggesting a threesome when they were feeling better but he dismissed it with a smile, time and a place Harkness he told himself and this was most definitely not either and watched the rest of the movie with a small grin plastered on his face.

The End.


End file.
